Bliss
by Puremurasaki
Summary: Naruto is in the state of bliss that he doesn't know it is a dream. He doesn't realized that he has become weak, and pregnant with 9 babies in one womb.
1. Bliss

Disclaimer: Beside plot, anything mentioned in this story is not mine!

**WARNINGS!** This story contains MPREG (Male Pregnancy), homosexual, mild nudity, sex and profanity.

You have been warned!

DICTIONARY - When you see…

[_italicized words_] indicates flashback or scene happened already.

[""] indicates dialogue

**Chapter 1:** Bliss

-  
"It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry…"

Naruto sang while in the shower. He truly was in a state of bliss he thought he was dreaming. Just a few hours ago, Sasuke was spreading his seeds inside of Naruto's tummy. It hurted so much for a first- timer like Naruto, but he endured it anyway because pain and pleasure were mixing in the sensation he felted while having Sasuke inside him.

_"Sasuke…no." Naruto fought back a little, pushing Sasuke just 1 centimeter away. _

_Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's ear and breathed hard on it, "Dobe" he snickered. _

_"You have a habit of fighting half-heartedly when facing me…" Sasuke whispered. His hand lowered to Naruto's boxer, which was the only thing Naruto had on. Instead of pulling the boxer off, Sasuke slipped his hand inside and grabbed Naruto's penis. _

_"Remember 2 and half years ago, you were the same. Your Rasengan didn't aim at my heart" Sasuke continued. _

_One finger slowly slipped inside Naruto's little opening in the ass._

_Shocked, Naruto gasped for air. "Sasuke! Baka!" Naruto yelled._

_Sasuke chuckled, continued with two fingers inside him, moving them apart and stretching Naruto's little hole._

_"Baka?…coming from the Dobe's mouth."_

_"Hm…Ah…per….pervert." Naruto moaned._

_Taking his wet and slippery fingers out, he forced them inside Naruto's mouth._

_"Lick it. It's yours." Sasuke snickered._

_Amazed at himself, Naruto actually licked it, bit by bit and slowly. His face flushed from embarrassment of his own action. Even though he had call Sasuke a pervert, he was one himself. Sasuke forcibly pushed Naruto onto the bed and slowly nudged his big cock inside the stretched hole. _

_"AH!...sto…stop." Naruto protested. His hands grabbed for whatever support he can for balance. Sasuke took hold of his hands._

_"Dobe" Sasuke chuckled while thrusting hard inside Naruto. "As if I can stop now…" he grunted. _

After the shower, Naruto walked to the twin bed he had been sleeping in for years. Naked with only a tower on, he sat next to the sleeping Sasuke, "Baka" he whispered with a smile.

Suddenly, two arms reached for and grabbed a hold of Naruto's waist, "I'm not like you, Dobe." He smirked.

Naruto blushed remembering what they just did.

"Sasuke, does this…um…mean that you like me?" Naruto asked an out-of-character question.

Sasuke turned his buried face from Naruto's tummy to face his eyes, stared closely and said "You really are a Dobe. How can I have sex with you if I don't like you. Get it already, Dobe!"

"Stop calling me Dobe, Baka!" he flushed.

Sasuke chuckled once more and went back to sleep. Of course, he was tired. He had just returned from two long years. While away, he trained with Orochimaru and became skilled enough to confronted his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi. It turned out that Itachi was acting on Konoha's order to spy on Akatsuki and in doing so, he stressed himself to the pointed of forming a tumor in his brain, henceforth, brought upon his death. Sasuke was there at his aniki last breath and learned the truth of Itachi's action years ago. Itachi chose to kill the Uchiha clan because they planned a Coup d'état to take over Konoha with Akatsuki help. To protect the village and the younger generation from war, he chose to end his own clan with his hand. He, however, regret what he had done and with that regret, his last wish to his otouto was, "Please reform the clan. One that will not be like the old Uchiha clan. A clan who desire peace and fight to protect their comrades." With tears running through Sasuke's cheek, he nodded. Naruto was there as well. Akatsuki disbanded after Itachi death and Sasuke returned to Konoha only to learned that there are still two elders in Konoha who was also of Uchiha bloodline.

The next morning, Naruto went to the training ground with a washy body. He couldn't stand straight and skipped breakfast.

"Naruto, are you okay? You look pale" asked Sakura, leaning forward to face Naruto eyes.

Quickly, Naruto dodged her eyes contact, "um…just a little. My stomach just feel like there's water inside."

"The Dobe just need more stamina" Sasuke suggested with a smirk.

Naruto flushed and turned away, avoiding eyes contact.

Sakura exchanged glances at both parties and sighed, "You guys are acting weird since Sasuke returned."

"Not…really." Naruto muttered.

Two hours later Kakashi appeared, "good morning" he greeted them.

"It's not morning anymore!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, pointed a finger at Kakashi-sensei.

"Well..whatever. Jiraiya-sama wants you, Naruto."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Oh. And Sasuke and Sakura, there's no training from now on. You guys are Chuunin now. You guys can train by yourself or in a team without me. Well, I will still be your advisor though."

"Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto in a soft voice.

Kakashi smiled back with closed eyes, as always. "Now, go Naruto. It seems urgent."

"Okay" and Naruto ran off into the distance.

"Hmp." Sasuke returned home with Sakura following him.


	2. Dream

**Chapter 2** - Dream

The door opened to Tsunade's office. Jiraiya stood there chatting with Tsunade.

"Oh Naruto. You're here. Okay, let's go then."

"Go where, Ero-sennin?"

"To the Lost Mountain with me for a month."

"A month? For what?"

"Training, of course."

"Training?"

"Yeah. To control your chakra so the kyuubi's w-"

"Jiraiya." Tsunade warned Jiraiya not to speak further.

"Alright, alright. Okay Naruto, you have until tomorrow to prepare, we're going."

"Eh?" Naruto whined, hands behind his head and eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke while walking with him to his house.

"Sakura, why are you following me?"

"Well, you know, like a date, sort of walk"

Sasuke remained silence and kept ahead of her. He suddenly stopped to the two old figures stood before him.

"What is it?" he asked with hand in his side pocket, as arrogant as ever.

"Sasuke, we need to talk to you about Itachi's will"

"Itachi's will?"

"As you may recall, Itachi wished for the reformation of the Uchiha clan and…" the old woman said.

"Follow us inside. This is not a topic to be discussed in the open" the old man supported his wife.

"Then, Sasuke, I'll be waiting for your answer" Sakura smiled and ran off flushed.

"Huh?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto returned home in the evening after stopping by Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Haa…I'm so full. I ate so much. Afterall, I won't get to eat Ichiraku Ramen for a month after this." Naruto talked to himself as he unlocked his door. Click.

"_What? It's unlocked? Did I forgot to lock it?_" Naruto had to ponder as he opened the unlocked door.

As Naruto closed the door behind him, two hands grabbed him from behind and swiftly locked his hands.

"Shinobi shouldn't let their guard down even if it's their own home" hot breath whispered into Naruto's ear, and he twitched. That was his weak spot.

"Sasuke, Baka! Stop that."

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe."

He turned Naruto face sideway just enough so that he could kiss Naruto. Soft, warm lips pressed against each other. Naruto was drowning, weak from standing, and finally fell to the floor. Sasuke unzipped his pant, but Naruto quickly covered his small hands over the zipper.

"No Sasuke. I just ate."

Sasuke smiled, an evil smile of a child love to play prank. Naruto panicked and tried to run away. Sasuke pinned him down on the floor, now with Naruto front facing the floor. Sasuke pulled Naruto pant down to knee level, showing one small tan ass. Embarrassed, Naruto closed his eyes shut. Sasuke licked Naruto right ear, moved his tongue to Naruto nape, and finally lowered it to the back. He sucked hard to leave marks everywhere.

"Haa…ah." Naruto moaned, still closing his eyes. He was drowning in pleasure, sinking, falling to the point to being senseless. Something long and hard pressed against Naruto ass and started to rub. Naruto eyes flew opened wide.

"No Sasuke. I'm not ready ye-t!" Too late. Sasuke already pushed his cock inside Naruto unprepared ass. Little streak of blood dripped down his legs.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke?" angered, Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but failed due to the pain. The second time was more painful than the first time. Sasuke remained silence the whole time. 3 hours and Sasuke finally stopped, exhausted, and rested next to the fainted Naruto.

"Naruto…sorry" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

He stared silently at Naruto face for a long time, then moved his hand to caress Naruto face.

"If only you were a girl, than it would have solved everything"

That night Naruto had a dream of Sasuke. As always, Sasuke walked ahead of Naruto while Naruto tried to catch up with him. Every steps Naruto took seem shorter and the distance became longer. Naruto tried to run and chase Sasuke, but he had no strength. What is this heavy feeling that was binding his legs to the ground? Sasuke stopped and turned around. He smirked to Naruto and as always, he stood there waiting for Naruto to catch up. Happy, Naruto tried to forced himself to walk faster.

"Naruto…If only you were a girl…then…" echoes were everywhere and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto stood there alone in the dark. Tears ran down his cute little cheeks and then he realized,

"Oh this is a dream."

_Author Note_: Yep. This is all OOC (out of character). Okay, the main plot starts next chapter. The first 2 chapters are all about love, romance, and lust.


End file.
